It's About Time -Neo vers-
by Fazea
Summary: Eksplorasi waktu pertama abad ini. Masa lalu dan masa depan. Kebetulan yang tertata berkat takdir dan ikatan yang menghubungkan keluarga, melewati dimensi dan waktu. Warning inside. Update! Chapter 4: Ruby Red. Kilat permata yang berwarna merah cerah itu, menyimpan beragam arti dan makna. Kerinduan, kebahagiaan, keberanian, kedewasaan, kesedihan, kebengisan, dan dendam. RnR?
1. Departure

_Penguins of Madagascar © Dreamworks and Nickelodeon  
Story © Me- Chapter 1: Departure  
Beta-ed by NakamaLuna_

_Warnings for: humanized, typo(s), AR version of episode '**It's About Time**', unknown pair, sci-fi every where_

_Don't like? Don't read_

* * *

_Jika menengok ke langit luas yang membentang—mungkin pikiranmu akan tertuju kepada kehidupanmu sendiri.  
Berpikir seperti apa dirimu nanti, ketika waktu sudah menggerogoti usia.  
Masa depan.  
Sebenarnya… Apakah masa depan itu sendiri?_

* * *

"Baiklah Kowalski, buat kami terkesan."

Pria berjubah putih itu berbalik badan, menghadap kepada ketiga temannya yang menunggu dengan antusias, "Tuan-tuan, kupersembahkan padamu, mesin yang akan membawa kalian melihat semua masa, sejarah, dan fakta. _The Chronotron!_"

Sesaat terjadi jeda keheningan di dalam laboratorium itu. "Jadi… itu mesin waktu?" Skipper memberi komentar, sambil menyeruput kopi paginya.

"Ya memang."

"Lantas, kenapa kau tidak menyebutnya 'mesin waktu'?"

Kowalski mencibir, "Oh ayolah, Skipper! Lagipula mesin ini kubuat sesuai perintahmu!" serunya, sambil menunjuk mesin itu dan mengatakan fakta yang terjadi sekitar sebulan lalu—bahwa Skipper yang rasa penasarannya sudah mencapai titik beku, akhirnya meminta Kowalski untuk membuatkannya mesin waktu. Awalnya Kowalski menolak, karena ia belum pernah membuat alat yang sampai mampu menembus dimensi waktu. Namun, Skipper meyakinkannya dengan nasihat-nasihat optimisme dan sedikit gertakan tentang potongan gaji.

Pria berambut gelap itu malah tertawa kecil. "Maaf, maaf. Lanjutkan presentasimu."

* * *

_Lalu, apa yang kau pikirkan ketika menatap ke bawah? Pernah berpikir apakah sepatu yang kau pakai akan meninggalkan jejak atas langkah yang kau buat?  
Sederetan memori yang telah kau lalui. Sederetan jejak yang telah kau tinggalkan. Telah habis dimakan waktu. Telah berlalu bagai angin.  
Masa lalu.  
Sebenarnya apa masa lalu itu?_

* * *

Kowalski menjelaskan tentang mesin waktu ciptaannya, yang mana berbentuk sebuah tabung raksasa. Tabung tersebut terhubung dengan mesin besar di sebelahnya. Mesin yang—nyaris—menyerupai bangun ruang trapesium, dan kau akan memilih kata 'rumit' sebagai kesan pertama saat melihatnya.

Tombol merah dan hitam berserakan diatasnya, lampu-lampu kecil berwarna berkedap-kedip lucu di permukaannya—saking banyaknya lampu berwarna, Private harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu adalah mesin waktu, bukan bagian kecil dari karnaval. Selanjutnya masih ada layar hitam, skalator, dan semacam alat pengukur. Lalu, di sisi kanannya terdapat tuas besar berwarna merah, yang diyakini jika menariknya sama saja dengan memulai eksplorasi waktu.

Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah; ada sebuah lubang kecil di ujung mesin itu, yang tidak jelas apa fungsinya.

"Jadi, Skipper. Aku membuat mesin ini sesuai perintahmu yang ingin mengetahui masa depan dan mengungkap semua rahasia dan fakta dari semua kasus yang belum terpecahkan di masa lampau," Kowalski mengakhiri presentasinya. Private dan Rico bertepuk tangan kagum.

"Ya," Skipper menyunggingkan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Terima kasih, Kowalski."

"_Anytime, Sir_," Kowalski membalas senyum kaptennya itu, senyum yang cukup memperlihatkan kebanggaan—juga kelelahan, "Omong-omong, kapan kau berencana untuk berangkat?"

Mata Skipper menyipit, sambil meletakan cangkir kopinya diatas meja, cengiran yang lebar terus ia tahan sampai berkata;

"Sekarang."

Sebuah kata yang membuat kacamata Kowalski melorot hingga ke pangkal hidung. Dan membuat Rico serta Private melirik lekat-lekat pada Skipper dengan wajah kaget.

Jawaban yang mengejutkan.

* * *

"_**DEPARTURE"**_

* * *

"Demi Tuhan, Skipper. Mesin ini masih terlalu cepat untuk dipergunakan sekarang," Kowalski memberi komentar (atau, saran) pada pimpinannya itu, meskipun perbuatan dan kata-katanya tak selaras. Karena kini ia membantu Skipper untuk bersiap dengan peralatan mengarungi waktunya. Tidak terlalu banyak, memang. Hanya berupa ikat pinggang pemancar sinyal dan _headphone_ kecil untuk berkomunikasi. Sisanya hanyalah kemeja putih dan setelan jas hitam khas Skipper.

Pria bermata merah itu hanya menjawab, "Semakin cepat, semakin baik."

'_Semakin besar juga resikonya,' _Kowalski membatin, ia tidak berani berkata demikian di depan Skipper.

_**KLIK**_.

Ikat pinggang hitam dengan _chip _yang menempel sudah terpasang sempurna. _Headphone _yang melingkar di telinga kiri Skipper juga sudah terpasang dan terhubung dengan mesin yang tadi. "Selesai."

Di lain tempat, Rico dan Private duduk saling berdampingan. Tidak berubah sejak Kowalski mempresentasikan mesinnya. Rico sibuk mencari posisi nyaman untuk dagunya bersandang di tangan, sambil memperhatikan hilir mudik Skipper dan Kowalski.

Sedangkan Private sedang asyik membaca dan memilah halaman sebuah buku fiksi dengan judul _Lord Arthur Savile's Crime. _Entah sejak kapan anak itu jadi punya hobi membaca. Apa karena buku itu pemberian Skipper untuk ulang tahunnya atau apa? _Misteri._

* * *

_Masa depan adalah sebuah prediksi._

_Masa lalu adalah sebuah fakta._

* * *

Persiapan Skipper sudah mantap. Kowalski menyalakan alatnya dan mengatur segalanya. Private dan Rico kini akhirnya berdiri untuk melihat aksi Skipper nanti lebih dekat.

"Mesin sudah siap. Kusetel untuk pergi ke 3 hari sebelum penyerangan _Hoboken_ yang terjadi beberapa puluh tahun lalu. Kasus penyerangan yang ini belum terpecahkan motif dan caranya, kan?" pria berkacamata itu melirik kaptennya. Orang itu hanya mengangguk, tanda ia setuju. Penyerangan mendadak yang menewaskan ratusan orang itu memang merupakan kekalahan mutlak yang terburuk di dalam sejarah bagi tim _Central_.

Kowalski lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tabung reaksi, dengan cairan kental berwarna merah jambu yang memancarkan sinar redup. "Ini namanya _MacGuffium 239. _Cairan yang akan menyetel mesin ini secara otomatis agar langsung terhubung dengan jalur dimensi." Jangan tanya dimana pria ini mendapatkan cairan bercahaya itu. Dulu mereka mendapatkannya saat menyusup ke laboratorium musuh, dan Kowalski secara tidak sengaja menemukannya dan membawanya pulang. _Penemuan paling fantastis, _katanya. Kini tabung itu sudah tertancap pada lubang di mesin. Secara ajaib, cairan itu terhisap ke dalam dan tabung raksasa yang tadinya berwarna logam keperakan berubah menjadi berwarna merah jambu muda, sama seperti cairan tadi.

"Masuklah, Pak."

Skipper mengambil nafas. Dengan langkah besar, ia mulai masuk ke dalam tabung yang menyala itu. Beberapa detik lagi, ia akan menjadi seorang _time traveller_ pertama di abad ini dan akan kembali membawa berita hebat, lalu ia akan termahsyur seketika.

"Skippa."

Langkahnya terhenti karena panggilan suara mungil itu, ia pun menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Hati-hati." ucapnya, Private, sambil tersenyum dan memegangi bukunya dengan erat. "Dan kembalilah dengan selamat."

Dengan senyum pula, Skipper hanya menjawab singkat. "Ya, tenang saja." Meskipun dalam hati ia ingin bicara lebih banyak lagi sebelum pergi. Di sisi lain, ia senang melihatnya mau membaca buku pemberiannya.

**.  
.**

Kini pemuda berumur 25 tahun itu sudah berdiri di dalam tabung raksasa. Kowalski berulang kali memutar dan menekan tombol, matanya tidak berhenti menatap layar yang penuh angka. Ia harus berkonsentrasi. Salah-salah ia bisa saja mengirim Skipper ke zaman _mesozoikum._

"Skipper, uhm, hanya ingin mengingatkan. Sosokmu akan tebentuk sempurna di zaman kau pergi. Jadi, kumohon kau jangan sampai terlihat atau malah sampai berhubungan kontak dengan orang-orang di 'zaman sana'. Sedikit saja, kau akan mengubah sejarah dan masa kini. Lain lagi ceritanya jika kau kukirim ke masa depan, seluas apapun kau berhubungan dengan orang di masa depan, itu takkan berpengaruh untuk masa kini." Kowalski mengingatkan.

"_Roger that."_

Pemuda yang tak pernah lepas dari jas labnya itu melanjutkan urusannya dengan mesinnya. Selesai, ia menekan tombol biru kotak, dan hal itu membuat pintu tabung tertutup rapat. Seraya mengambil napas, Kowalski menangkap tuas merah. Dan,

_**JGREK!**_

Tuas sukses ditarik. Lampu-lampu di mesin berubah menjadi keunguan, tabung tersebut semakin menyilaukan sinarnya. Sesaat, kau bisa merasakan bumi bergetar karenanya. Kilatan listrik kecil terlihat di sekitar tabung. Private hanya bisa gigit jari dan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Skipper di dalam sana. Yang pasti; tersetrum, sakit, dan merasakan bahwa badannya di tarik dari berbagai sudut, kemudian seluruh atom di tubuhnya akan menyatu dalam jalur dimensi. Dan—

_**PEESSH…**_

_Chronotron_ menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa aktivitasnya telah selesai. Kowalski membuka pintu tabung itu, lalu keluarlah kepulan asap berbau yang tebal. Setelah berkali-kali mengibaskan tangan mereka, Kowalski, Rico, dan Private menemukan bahwa pimpinan mereka telah lenyap.

* * *

_To Be Continued  
Coming soon: "Chapter 2: Rendezvous"_

P/B/A:

Pendek? Emang 8D

Dan ah, bagi yang baru pertama kali baca fanfic ini, secara sepintas memang kelihatannya mengingatkan kita pada fanfic **NegaKaNa **karya **Ratu Galau**. Karena kami memang memakai konsep yang sama: Eksplorasi waktu. Apalagi di kedepannya, ada beberapa konsep dan lain-lainnya yang miriiiip sama NegaKaNa, saya sendiri heran OwO; Pada dasarnya, NegaKaNa memang udah publish lebih dulu, disaat saya sedang mengerjakan plot kasar fanfic ini. Dan begitu baca NegaKana, baru tahu kalau ternyata konsepnya mirip. Semuanya terjadi tanpa disengaja, sumpah. Enggak ada unsur eaeo macam plagiarisme yang disengajakan =w= Demi Tuhan ini. Jangan-jangan kita jodoh, ka /plak

Saya sudah diskusi sama Aya-chin. Terpublishnya fic ini juga atas izin (dan todongan) dari dia :3 Tapi kalau para reader masih risih sama eksistensi fic ini... silakan memberi kritik. Atau perintah untuk menghapus fanfic ini :'3

Hontou ni Arigatoo~

Eh iya, omong-omong, mana ini yang udah semangat sama event IFAnya? Kalau kurang jelas bisa intip link-link yang ada di profile page saya ya :D

Review?


	2. Rendezvous

_Penguins of Madagascar © Dreamworks and Nickelodeon  
Story © Me- Chapter 2: Rendezvous  
Beta-de by NakamaLuna_

_Warnings for: humanized, typo(s), AR version, unknown pair, sci-fi everywhere_

_Don't like? Don't read_

* * *

_Aku ingin tahu tentang masa depan.  
Agar diriku siap atas segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi._

_Aku ingin mengubah masa lalu.  
Agar aku dapat memperbaiki yang sudah terlewatkan—entah itu baik atau buruk. Kesempatan itu ada._

* * *

Ketika membuka mata, Skipper menyadari bahwa dirinya mengambang di dalam sebuah jalur dimensi. Jalur dimensi itu sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan terowongan jalan raya biasa. Hanya saja, sekelilingnya berwarna merah jambu muda, arusnya deras, dengan banyak campuran zaman berbentuk layar tipis yang tersebar di sisinya. Dan kau seolah mengambang di dalamnya, serta tubuhmu akan terasa seperti di dalam sungai berarus deras yang membawamu kemanapun arus itu pergi.

Skipper menyetel _headphone_ di telinganya agar menyala. Ia kemudian mulai bicara; "Kowalski? Apa kau mendengarku?"

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mendapat jawaban. Terlebih, ada banyak halangan seperti suara berderak. Suara pengganggu yang sama seperti ketika kau kehilangan sinyal di ponselmu.

/_Cukup jelas, __sir.__/_

"Bagaimana caranya aku masuk ke zaman yang kutuju itu?"

_/Kau sudah ada di jalur dimensi?/_

"Ya," Skipper mengiyakan, meskipun ia sendiri tidak yakin ia ada dimana.

_/Tenang saja, mesinku akan membawamu langsung ke zaman yang sudah kusetel./_

Skipper harus bernapas lega karena ia tak perlu meraih layar-layar mencurigakan itu untuk dimasuki. Terlebih, ia semakin mendekati sebuah layar zaman yang—kelihatannya—memang tujuannya. "Ya, aku bisa melihatnya. Nanti akan kukontak lagi."

"_Roger."_

Skipper mematikan _headphone_nya. Dengan senyum lebar, tangannya mulai 'memasuki' layar itu. Namun—

_**GREB.**_

"Huh?" Seseorang—atau sesuatu—menarik jas Skipper dari belakang, membuatnya tertarik ke belakang dengan paksa. Aneh. Padahal arus waktu saat itu begitu kencang, tapi ia bisa menarik Skipper ke arah yang lain.

Skipper hanya bisa melihat sekilas sosok itu. Sosok yang berpakaian hitam ketat, dengan garis-garis perak dan hijau, telapak kakinya mengeluarkan api berwarna biru. Wajahnya ditutup dengan _head mask._ Dari wujudnya sudah jelas dia adalah manusia yang mungil, jauh di bawah Skipper. Tapi kekuatannya seperti menyamai Rico.

Atau mungkin, _lebih._

"Siapa kau?!" Skipper berusaha melepas dirinya, karena sosok itu kini membawanya jauh dari zaman yang ia tuju sebelumnya. Menariknya lebih jauh, sangat jauh ke belakang. Sosok itu berenang melawan arus, dengan membawa pergelangan tangan Skipper dengan entengnya. Sesaat terasa bahwa sosok itu baru membawanya beberapa meter, namun ternyata tanpa sadar mereka berdua telah melewati waktu puluhan tahun.

Sudah berkali-kali Skipper berusaha melepaskan tangannya, juga memekik agar sosok itu mau melepaskannya. Tapi ampun, sulit sekali. Salah gerak sedikit saja, siku Skipper bisa lepas.

Skipper akhirnya pasrah, dan sosok itu berhenti menariknya, tepat di sebuah layar zaman—yang entah zaman apa. "Kenapa kau membawaku kemari? !" Skipper kembali bertanya dengan nada marah—tentu saja—seraya berhasil mengambil kembali tangannya.

Sosok itu hanya diam. Tak lama, ia mengambil _headphone _Skipper dengan gesit, bahkan Skipper sendiri sampai tak berkutik, tak menyadari bahwa ia telah kecolongan.

"Apa—"

_**BUGH!**_

"Ugh!"

Sebuah tinju yang kencang dikeluarkan oleh sosok aneh itu. Langsung dan tepat mengenai mata _chip _di ikat pinggang Skipper, namun ia tidak menghancurkannya. Hanya membuatnya lepas dari bingkainya, kemudian mencungkilnya keluar.

Skipper sendiri bahkan sampai nyaris kehilangan kesadaran karenanya. Ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, lambungnya bahkan terasa bergeser. Sedetik kemudian, Skipper merasa tubuhnya didorong masuk ke dalam layar yang ada di hadapannya—tanpa sempat membalas perbuatan tidak terpuji itu, tanpa sempat menanyakan apa motif dari perbuatannya, tanpa sempat tahu ia didorong ke zaman macam apa.

* * *

"_**RENDEZVOUS"**_

* * *

"Wah," Kowalski menatap layar di mesinnya. Gerak-gerik bola mata yang gesit itu mendelik ke segala sudut layar, sementara jemarinya sibuk beradu dengan _keyboard_.

Private, dengan wajah cemas yang hebat pun bertanya, "Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Skipper?"

Kowalski tidak berhenti menatap layar, "Ya… sinyalnya hilang."

"Apa—"

"Te-tenang saja, ini biasa terjadi. Jalur dimensi kan, banyak sekali halangan untuk sinyal. Nanti juga muncul lagi." Ia menjelaskan dengan wajah yang berkeringat dingin. Private memakluminya dengan wajar, karena ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Kowalski itu selalu benar secara ilmiah.

_Tapi, apa itu benar-benar 'selalu'?_

**.**

**.**

"WAAA!" Skipper tidak berhenti teriak. Seluruh tubuhnya tertarik masuk ke dalam sebuah jalur dimensi yang kini lebih kecil dari jalur dimensi utama yang tadi. Saat itulah, ia bisa melihat ujung dari jalur ini. Seperti sebuah lingkaran portal yang terhubung dengan dunia lain. Ya, ujung itu semakin lama semakin mendekat. Dan Skipper tahu persis dimana posisi portal itu berada—

_**GUBRAAK.**_

—di langit-langit sebuah ruangan.

"A-Astaga…" Skipper meringis pada pinggul dan bokongnya yang malang. Tangannya sibuk mengusap bagian-bagian yang sakit. Ia bahkan belum tahu dimana ia sekarang. Tangannya meraba-raba permukaan lantai . _Lembut._ Ini karpet, karpet yang berkualitas. Bau-bauan logam, ini sebuah ruangan elit. Cahaya yang menyinari hanyalah cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela, dan ruangan yang menjadi tempat pendaratan Skipper saat ini begitu sunyi dan damai, namun suram.

Dengan memberanikan diri, Skipper mendongakan kepalanya pada sebuah meja besar di depannya. Dan di balik meja itu, ada seseorang yang menatapnya tajam.

—"_Kumohon kau jangan sampai terlihat atau malah sampai berhubungan kontak dengan orang-orang di 'zaman sana'. Sedikit saja, kau akan mengubah sejarah dan masa kini"—_

Sial. Terlambat.

Orang yang matanya tajam itu terus menatap Skipper dengan mimik kaget luar biasa. Tentu saja, reaksi umum yang sangat wajar. Mimik apalagi yang akan kau tampilkan, saat kau sedang menulis dengan damai di atas selembar kertas, di sebuah ruangan yang benar-benar jauh dari kegaduhan, lalu tiba-tiba ada pemuda berpakaian formal yang jatuh dari langit-langit tanpa membuat langit-langitnya berlubang?

Skipper tidak akan pernah tahu orang itu baik atau jahat selama mereka saling bungkam satu sama lain. Di sisi lain, ia sendiri tak tahu ia ada dimana. Skipper merogoh pistol kecil yang selalu ia bawa-bawa di balik jasnya—untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada serangan dadakan, seraya matanya tidak berhenti memandang mata orang itu. Saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

Orang itu kelihatannya cukup tinggi, dengan rambut hitam legam yang panjangnya melebihi telinga, dan hal yang paling mencolok adalah mata kirinya yang ditutupi penutup mata sebelah. Padahal jika melihat mata kanannya, pupil matanya sangat indah, biru safir yang berpadu lembut dengan setelan jas putih-_sliver_nya.

Skipper melirik pada sebuah papan gelar yang tergeletak angkuh di sudut mejanya, bertuliskan _Head Director. _Kepala direktur, ya.

Sedikit gerakan, dan orang di depan itu membuka mulut.

"S-Skipper?"

Dan dia mengenali Skipper.

_To Be Continued  
Coming soon: "Chapter 3-Unprooved face"_

* * *

_pojok bacotan author:_

__Aah ternyata fic ini bisa update ternyata;; Makasih banyak buat **NakamaLuna **yang mau berbaik hati nge-beta chapter 2 nya juga :D

SEE? SEE? Saya total ngarang nggak nge-browse sama sekali soal eksplorasi waktu atau apalah itu;; what is jalur dimensi orz. Fic ini sama sekali tidak berwawasan, beda sama **NegaKaNa**nya **Ratu Galau/ Ryudou Ai **;A;

err-nggak tau mesti komen apalagi, tapi untuk sementara kayaknya saya bakal hengkang lagi dari fandom ini QwQ ada satu dua hal, masalah RL lah, masalah kecantol di fandom lain lah /plak /abaikan

_Review?_


	3. Unprooved Fact

_Penguins of Madagascar © Dreamworks and Nickelodeon  
Story © Me- Chapter 3: Unprooved Fact  
Beta-ed by NakamaLuna_

_Warnings for: humanized, typo(s), AR version of episode '**It's About Time**', unknown pair, sci-fi every where_

_Don't like? Don't read_

* * *

_Setiap detik ke depannya, akan membuat perubahan dalam hidupmu._

_Sekecil apapun itu,_

* * *

**.**

**.**

"S-Skipper?"

Pria yang bernama demikian hanya mampu melotot dan mempertanyakan hal itu. Orang _itu_ tahu namanya. Sementara Skipper tidak tahu _dia _sama sekali.

_Bagaimana bisa terjadi? _

_Memangnya ini dimana?_

_Masa depan?_

_Masa lalu?_

Orang-orang masa lalu tidak mungkin mengenalinya. Tidak mungkin ini masa lalu, jadi pilihannya hanya masa depan. Tapi, Skipper malah tidak mengenalinya sama sekali. Ditambah dengan infrasturktur _modern _yang menghiasi semua sudut ruangan ini. Mungkin, ini adalah masa depan yang berpuluh-puluh tahun setelah 'masa kini'. _Masa depan, ya._

Sekali lagi, masa depan.

'…_Jadi, tidak apa-apa kalau aku berinteraksi dengan orang masa depan, kan?'_

"Y-Ya? A-Anda mengenaliku?"

Skipper belum melirik kalender yang tergantung tepat di dinding. Saat ini ia hanya ingin tahu; _Siapa gerangan orang-dari-masa depan ini yang mengetahui dirinya, tapi Skipper sendiri sama sekali tidak pernah mengenalnya. _

Pria misterius itu akhirnya berkata sesuatu—setelah berdehem beberapa kali—"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, namamu begitu termahsyur beberapa tahun lalu—ya, sebelum akhirnya kau menghilang secara misterius 21 tahun lalu."

**BAM!**

Pernyataan pria misterius itu membuat iris rubi Skipper sukses mengecil. Badannya kaku dan mendingin.

'_MENGHILANG?' _Skipper ingin sekali memeras kerah pria itu dan bertanya lebih banyak lagi. Namun, apa boleh buat. Sekarang ia sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk itu. "Tapi, kenapa anda bisa tahu wajahku dan mengenaliku seketika?" Skipper meneguk ludah."Apa… kita pernah bertemu?"

"Fu… hahaha," ia malah tertawa. Skipper mulai mengira pria ini sejenis dengan _King_ Julien yang sedikit-sedikit tidak waras. _Tapi rasanya mustahil. _

Sejujurnya, penampilan pria berambut hitam di depannya ini agak mirip dengan musuh lamanya, _Blowhole. _Terutama pada bagian mata kiri yang memakai _eyepatch _tentunya. Jadi, ada baiknya Skipper masih tetap menyentuh pistol kecilnya.

Orang itu menunjuk pada sebuah sudut ruangan—dan masih tertawa—mata Skipper mengikuti ke mana jarinya menunjuk.

Sebuah figura.

Ralat, dua buah figura. Salah satunya ada lukisan besar _headshot_ Skipper terlukis diatasnya. Ia memekik dalam sebuah kebisuan mendadak, _'HOLY KENTUCKY.' _Saat itu ia tidak tahu harus menatap horor figura itu dengan pemikiran _astaga-ada-apa-dengan-orang-orang-ini-yang-memajang-figura-ku-dengan-ukuran-raksasa. _Atau menatapnya kagum _hahaha-rupanya-aku-tampan-sekali. _Tak lupa, ia juga melirik figura Alice yang ukurannya serupa.

_Ada figura Alice. Kenapa bisa?_

Belakangan bau ruangan ini pun tercium _familiar_ bagi Skipper. Tak salah lagi, ia jatuh di masa depan markas _Central__-_nya sendiri. Dengan menyatukan segala bukti dan kejelasan yang baru diperolehnya tadi, ini adalah zaman masa depan (sekitar) 21 tahun kedepan di markas _Centra__-__l_nya, dan jabatan Alice sepertinya telah digantikan oleh si orang asing ini.

"Sejak kau menghilang secara misterius, Alice menaikkan satu pangkatmu dan memberimu gelar pahlawan. Karenanya ia memerintahkan untuk setidaknya memajang satu buah figuramu dalam ruangan, bersama pigura Alice sendiri. Karena itulah, tanpa pernah bertemu pun, aku sudah mengenalmu," pria itu menjelaskan dengan dagu yang ditopang punggung tangannya. Sambil menatap lucu pada Skipper yang masih kaku atas figuranya sendiri. "Tapi, tidak disangka pahlawan yang menghilang itu malah jatuh di ruanganku."

"Tunggu dulu! Apa yang telah terjadi 21 tahun lalu?! Kenapa aku menghilang?!"

Pria itu menghela napas. "…Aku juga tidak begitu tahu mengapa."

Sebuah jawaban singkat yang cukup memukul pertanyaan bercabang itu. "Kenapa? Apa kau enggan untuk bercerita padaku?"

Pria itu masih diam.

_Hening._

Dalam sekejap ruangan kembali hening. Sangat.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Siapa namamu?"

Skipper menatap langsung mata pria asing itu. Rupanya jika dilihat dari dekat matanya lumayan besar dan bulat, apalagi warna mata kananya yang indah itu. Sangat disayangkan kalau mata kirinya ditutupi. _Ada apa gerangan mata kirinya harus ditutup? _Padahal wajahnya akan tampan sempurna tanpa_nya, _apalagi saat sedang menyinggungkan senyum seperti saat ini.

"_Oscar_. Panggil saja Oscar."

_Ok. Nama yang keren—_pikir Skipper. _Tapi aku tetap sama sekali tidak mengenalmu._

"E-Ehem. _Mr. _Skipper, maukah kau duduk dan berbincang sebentar denganku?" tawarnya, sambil bangkit dari kursi kulitnya, "Aku akan menyuguhkan _earl grey_."

* * *

"_**UNPROOVED FACT"**_

* * *

_**CUUUR**_

Oscar—_sekarang akan kita panggil demikian—_menuangkan secangkir teh _earl grey, _kemudian menyuguhkannya pada Skipper. Cangkir yang dipakai merupakan cangkir yang satu set dalam _tea set_ itu. Yang mana berwarna putih dan mempunyai ukiran mawar merah muda dan beberapa daunnya yang dilapisi warna emas.

Agak takjub, di masa depan yang modern seperti ini ternyata ia masih bisa menemukan teh yang sudah berumur.

"Terima kasih."

"_You're welcome."_

Keduanya duduk pada sebuah sofa _minimalis_ berwarna merah yang ada di dalam ruangan Oscar. Ruangan itu memang cukup luas, bisa menyimpan sepasang sofa mahal yang begini besar.

Sambil menyeruput teh yang masih panas itu, Skipper jadi teringat akan kebiasaan Private yang suka menawarinya untuk bergabung dalam _tea time__-_nya setiap pagi dan sore—tapi selalu ditolak, dan membuatnya sering ditemanidengan Mason, tetangga mereka.

"Jadi—" Oscar duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Skipper, kemudian mengambil cangkir teh bagiannya, "—Kau datang dari masa lalu?"

"Bagimu masa lalu, bagiku masih masa kini." Kata Skipper mantap, lalu mengembalikan cangkir itu ke atas meja.

"Ya, itu masuk diakal…"

Sambil menatap Oscar yang sedang meminum tehnya, Skipper tidak tahan lagi untuk kembali bertanya, "Maaf, aku bertanya lagi. Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin tahu, kejadian apa yang membuatku menghilang dua puluh satu tahun lalu?" Skipper bertanya sambil menggenggam kedua lututnya erat-erat.

Oscar, yang menaruh cangkir diatas meja pun kembali melontarkan jawaban yang sama, "Aku tidak tahu mengapa, karena aku sendiri tidak mendapat cukup banyak kejelasan sejak direkrut. Dan… ada baiknya kau juga tidak mengetahuinya."

Skipper kembali terdiam dalam titik penasaran yang tinggi. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengancamnya untuk memberinya jawaban, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada anggota timnya jika menyembunyikan rahasia. _Tapi tidak mungkin. _Jabatan si Oscar ini lebih tinggi darinya—meskipun, di zaman ini Skipper sudah naik satu pangkat.

Inisiatif, akhirnya ia berani melirik kalender.

Tahun 2037.

Kalau ia hitung berdasarkan ilmu matematika dan dihubungkan dengan kegiatannya di 'masa kini' (sedang menjelajahi waktu). Secara spesifiknya, zaman ini adalah zaman 25 tahun kedepan dari masa kini. Ia menghilang 21 tahun lalu. Empat tahun setelah perjalanan waktunya menggunakan _Chronotron._

_Apa yang terjadi sehingga aku menghilang? Apa aku sudah mengubah sejarah? Tapi, bukankah aku telah gagal untuk pergi ke zaman yang kutuju sebelumnya itu? –Ck. Ini rumit sekali. _

Omong-omong soal _Chronotron,_

"Benar juga. Kowalski… Rico, dan Private. Mereka masih disini kan? Mereka rekan-rekan kerjaku." Ia berpikir, mungkin jika bertemu dengan 'masa depan' mereka, ia bisa tahu sedikit kejelasannya.

Ada beberapa detik jeda sebelum akhirnya ada respon dari Oscar. Itu pun hanya tundukan kepala. Dan sepertinya bukan tanda-tanda berita baik, dan akhirnya Skipper mempertanyakan hal itu, "Ke-kenapa? Mereka masih hidup, kan?"

Oscar mengambil napas. Tersenyum, "Ya, tentu saja mareka masih hidup. Menurut data yang kubaca, Kowalski si ilmuan sudah dimutasi ke markas utama sebagai kepala peneliti dan _professor_. Rico… dia dipindahkan ke benteng utara, kau pasti sudah tahu kalau benteng utara itu pertahanannya paling goyah. Tapi dengan kehadirannya, benteng itu jadi punya pertahanan yang tidak tertembus."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Private?"

"Dia… ikut dengan Kowalski. Dan sekarang menjadi instruktur prajurit baru."

Skipper harus menghela napas lega karenanya. Ditambah dengan kebanggaan, karena anggota-anggota yang (dulu) dipimpinnya kini telah menjadi orang-orang hebat. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan sesi pertanyaannya. "Apa mereka tahu apa sebabnya aku menghilang?"

_LAGI, _Oscar membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk menjawabnya. "…Sayangnya tidak. Begitu ditanya saat penyelidikan, mereka semua mengaku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang penyebabmu menghilang. Sama sekali."

'_Bahkan rekan-rekan timku tidak tahu penyebabku menghilang...' _Skipper merasakan dadanya sesak dan tertekan. "Lalu Alice? Marlene? Julien? Apa mereka semua—"

"_Hei_, kalau kuberi tahu semuanya, ini tidak akan seru, lho?"

Skipper mencibir, "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah nantinya aku juga akan menghilang secara misterius? Jadi tidak masalah kalau aku tahu." Meski ia mengatakannya dengan rasa sesak sedikit. Ia terlanjur tahu bahwa empat tahun setelah ia kembali dari perjalanan waktunya, ia akan menghilang tanpa sebab. _Itu, jika ia bisa kembali lagi ke zamannya._

Tapi Oscar malah tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang cukup lebar, kemudian terdengar bunyi kikikan tawa kecil.

"Skipper, kuberi tahu ya. Masa depan itu sebuah pilihan. Pilihan yang terdiri dari berjuta-juta pilihan dan kemungkinan. Sama halnya seperti jika kau dihadapkan dengan dua buah jalan bercabang yang kau tidak tahu kemana ujung dari keduanya. Kalau kau memilih yang kanan, kau bisa saja bertemu hewan buas yang memangsamu. Kalau kau memilih yang kiri, kau bisa saja selamat sampai tujuan. Atau malah bisa saja kebalikannya. Masa depanmu, tergantung pada pilihanmu."

"Jadi ini…"

"Ya. Salah satu masa depan, hasil dari sebuah pilihan yang kau pilih di zaman yang kau sebut 'masa kini'." Ucap Oscar mantap, "Karena itu, kalau kau memilih pilihan yang lain, kau _mungkin saja_ tidak akan menghilang dan membuat masa depan ini berubah. Hanya saja, kita tidak tahu itu pilihan macam apa," Oscar menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar, membuatnya haus akan beberapa teguk teh lagi.

"Kuberi kau contoh yang lain, kau memilih sebuah pilihan untuk menguping pembicaraan orang lain dari balik pintu—"

'_Menguping?' _Skipper yang merasa bahwa contoh yang satu ini agak aneh dan rancu. _Kenapa harus menguping?_ Apa dia merasa pembicaraannya dengan Skipper ini sedang dicuri dengar oleh seseorang? Pada akhirnya Skipper memutuskan untuk melirik satu-satunya pintu di ruangan ini. Dan benar saja.

"—dan nantinya kau juga akan ketahuan. Iya kan, _Sphere_?"

Ada orang yang mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tidak menguping. Aku hanya ingin memberikan berkas yang dititip _Mr. Oswald_ untuk _kau_ tanda tangani." Suara itu membela diri.

'_Sphere? Siapa? Salah satu anak buah Oscar-kah?'_

"Kemarilah," Oscar mengajaknya masuk, tapi dengan wajah yang bahkan tidak melihat si _Sphere_ ini.

Dengan gerakan pintu yang terkesan skeptis, sesosok pemuda mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan. Skipper terkejut, karena rupanya Sphere ini hanyalah seorang remaja muda. Ia memakai jaket merah yang ter-retsleting seluruhnya, dan celana _jeans _putih. _Kasual, benar_. Rambutnya pirang platina yang dipotong pendek. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatian adalah kedua warna iris matanya. Merah rubi, dan didorong oleh lekuk mata yang tajam. Warna yang sama seperti kedua pipinya yang sedikit memerah. _Wajahnya? _Jangan ditanya. _Manis, _begitu kesan pertama Skipper.

"Siapa dia?" Skipper akhirnya bertanya demikian.

"Dia putraku."

* * *

_Dan masa lalu..._

_Sekeras apapun kau berusaha, kau tidak akan pernah dan mustahil untuk mengubahnya lagi._

_To Be Continued  
Coming soon: Chapter 4- Ruby Red_

* * *

_Pojok bacotan author:_

__Ha-halo... **OvO**  
Nggak banyak komentar deh ya, promosi aja kalau bulan polling udah dimulai... /plak

__E-Ehem. Yep, bulan polling udah dimulai! **XDD **Coba cek page facebook IFA buat link menuju page buat pollingnya, beserta tata cara ngepoll **XDb **Ayooo berikan suaranya buat fanfic dan author jagoan kamu~

Btw **PoMI**, jangan lupa buat vote **NegaKaNa **yang masuk tahap polling, ya! Biar menang lagi kayak tahun lalu~ **:)b**

****err-yaudah, sekian /apaan

_Review? _


	4. Ruby Red

_Penguins of Madagascar © Dreamworks and Nickelodeon  
Story © Me- Chapter 4: Ruby Red  
Beta-ed by NakamaLuna_

_Warnings for: humanized, typo(s), AR version of episode '__**It's About Time**_'_, unknown pair, sci-fi every where_

_Don't like? Don't read_

* * *

_Pernahkah kau berharap untuk kembali ke masa lalu?_

_Pernahk__ah__ kau berharap masa depan dapat kau lihat?_

_Pernahkan kau berpikir dua kali untuk itu?_

* * *

"Dia putraku."

_Aha. _Dia sudah punya anak. Masuk diakal, umurnya memang sudah cukup uzur untuk dipanggil 'ayah'. Sang _ayah _pun mengajak putranya, _Sphere__,_ untuk duduk di sampingnya dan bergabung dalam pembicaraan. Tapi sepertinya anak itu enggan, dan memilih untuk berdiri saja di samping sofa yang diduduki ayahnya, setelahnya ia memberikan berkas tipis itu pada Oscar.

Skipper menatap wajah anak yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya itu. Dan ia menemukan banyak kemiripan fisik dari anak itu dengan Oscar, _ayah__-_nya. Hidungnya, lekuk wajahnya, dan caranya menekuk bibir. Persis sekali.

"Kenapa diam saja? Perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Oscar, sedikit dengan nada perintah.

Wajahnya masih saja tidak melirik Skipper. Dari sikapnya, ia menunjukan antara sikap enggan—atau, malu. Setelah sepersekian menit, akhirnya anak itu mau juga mengangkat wajahnya dengan mantap, dan menatap mata Skipper lurus, kemudian berkata sesuatu.

* * *

"_**RUBY RED"**_

* * *

"Namaku Sphere, _paman._"

Paman.

_Paman._

_Ooh Skipper dipanggil paman._

Sungguh suatu penghinaan bagi pria yang belum menikah.

'…_Anak sinting.'_ Skipper menyumpah, menahan galaknya api amarah yang berkecimpuk dalam batinnya. Namun ia tidak bisa memarahinya begitu saja, karena memang terdapat tiga buah opsi. _Satu, _dia anak ABG kurang ajar. _Dua, _dia anak ABG yang polos. _Tiga, _dia anak ABG kurang ajar yang pura-pura polos. Skipper memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk mengambil opsi kedua. "Y-Ya, salam kenal."

Sekedar basa-basi, ia bertanya, "Kau tidak sekolah hari ini?"

"Ini hari minggu, _paman_. Dan sekolah tutup."

Detik itu juga Skipper merasa, di mata anak ini dia pasti terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tidak bisa mengingat hari apa ini. Kini ia tidak bisa lagi membedakan mana yang membuatnya kesal, sikap anak itu atau kebodohan dirinya yang tidak melihat hari pada kalender lebih dulu. _Entahlah. _Rasanya, berbincang dengan anak ini sama saja dengan menusukkan jarum ke boneka _voo-doo_ diri sendiri. Bawaannya hanya marah dan jengkel.

"Ooh! Hari minggu! Haha, aku lupa, maaf, maaf." Tawanya hambar, pura-pura _idiot_. Dan Oscar, ia berusaha menahan tawanya dengan paksa, ia tidak mau tanda tangan yang sedang dikerjakannya menjadi sebuah benang kusut. Setelah selesai, ia menutup kembali berkasnya. Kemudian, tangannya yang panjang menangkap kepala anaknya, lalu diusap brutal.

"Sphere ini…" kata Oscar, sambil meneruskan kegiatannya, "—bersekolah di sebuah akademi khusus untuk para _legal time explorer_. Dan dia adalah _time explorer _termuda di akademinya. Sejak dulu, cita-citanya adalah menjadi salah satu anggota _Dimension Secure. _Iya 'kan?"

_Legal time explorer? Dimension Secure?__—_tanya Skipper dalam batin, menangkap kata-kata kunci.

"Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan pada tamu." Anak itu menepis tangan Oscar agar tidak mengusapnya lagi, memasang tampang jengkel. Sepertinya ia tidak mau jika cita-citanya dibocorkan. _Ah, persetan dengan dia dan cita-citanya. _Skipper hanya ingin tahu, sebenarnya apa maksudnya '_legal' time explorer _dan _dimension secure_? Ia memutuskan untuk berbincang tentang hal ini nanti berdua saja dengan Oscar, tanpa anak ini.

"Ini. Berkasnya sudah kutanda tangani. Bisa serahkah ini lagi ke _Mr. Oswald_?" Oscar menyerahkan berkas itu pada Sphere, "Kami ada pembicaraan penting."

_Sepertinya dia bisa telepati ya?—_pikir Skipper, heran. Di sisi lain, Sphere mematuhi perintah ayahnya. Ia segera pergi dari ruangan itu setelah membuat Skipper naik darah lagi. "Aku permisi, _paman_".

_**KLAP**_

"…Sifatnya benar-benar (tidak) mirip denganmu…" ujar Skipper, beberapa saat setelah Sphere menutup pintunya.

Namun Oscar malah tertawa, "Hahaha, padahal dia tidak begitu menuruni sifatku."

Skipper melirik pada jari manis kiri Oscar. _Ya, memang ada_. Sebuah cincin perak dengan mata batu _ruby_ dan _azure _mungil berjejer indah. Cincin itu tersemat di jari manisnya, cincin pernikahan itu. Tapi, cincin yang indah itu… entah kenapa membuat dada Skipper penuh sesak. "Siapakah… wanita yang beruntung itu?"

_Diam._

Oscar terdiam lama setelah Skipper bertanya hal itu. _Kenapa? _

"Ma-maaf… apakah istri anda sudah—" Skipper tidak berani melanjutkan. Ia takut bahwa ia sudah membangkitkan sebuah memori yang paling ditakuti seluruh manusia: kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintai. Membayangkannya saja ia tak mau, bagaimana jika sudah mengalami, lalu memorinya diingatkan kembali? _Sakit._

Oscar tersenyum, "Istri? _Fufu—_Ini… kisah yang sangat rumit, Skipper."

Sebuah tanda tanya besar pada jawaban tersebut. Skipper tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapaun darinya. _Jadi, apa istrinya benar-benar sudah meninggal? Apa dia menikahinya di luar nikah? Apa dia _single parent_? Apa dia hanya mengadopsi Sphere? Oh tunggu—kenapa aku malah mempeributkan masalah yang jelas-jelas bukan urusanku begini?_

Sejak awal, memang sepertinya ada banyak hal yang Oscar sembunyikan dari Skipper.

"Daripada itu—" Oscar mengambil jubah cokelat tuanya yang tergantung di dekat pintu, "—Mau melanjutkan pembicaraan di taman?"

"Taman?"

* * *

_Pernahkah kau berharap waktu berhenti?_

_Pernahkan kau berharap waktu akan berdetak mundur atau maju?_

_Pernahkan kau berpikir akan efeknya?_

* * *

Kini Skipper berjalan berdampingan dengan Oscar. Lorong-lorong yang sama seperti yang dulu Skipper pernah telusuri, sama persis, tidak berubah sama sekali. Yang berubah hanya gaya arsitekturnya, dan beberapa dinding dan pajangan yang dipoles ulang. Benar-benar... _reuni._

Berkali-kali mereka menelusuri lorong, tapi sama sekali tidak menemui batang hidung dari manusia lain—anggota—_staff_—atau apapun itu. Yak, terima kasih kalender, hari ini adalah hari minggu. Markas ini pastilah akan heboh karena kedatangan 'pahlawan yang hilang' jika banyak yang melihat Skipper. Kalau pun ada orang, itu hanya orang-orang yang bekerja lembur dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan orang di sekitarnya—_Mr. _Oswald yang tadi, misalnya. Lagipula, ia lebih suka suasana sepi seperti ini, tidak ramai, damai, tentram, dan hanya berdua saja dengan-_nya._

—_Eh?_

"_Here we are." _Secara otomatis sebuah pintu kaca besar langsung terbuka. Yang mana, langsung menampakkan silaunya cahaya matahari, dan sejuknya pepohonan sekitar. Semak-semak dicukur rapi dan tingginya sama rata, membentuk lingkaran besar yang dipotong empat bagian sama besar. Kucuran air di pancuran air kecil ditengah-tengahnya menambah hawa sejuk taman ini. Jalan kecil yang berbata kuning berpadu sempurna dengan langit pagi cerah di atasnya.

'_Baiklah. Sebenarnya ini markas militer rahasia di kawasan New York atau hotel bintang lima?' _

"Kau terkejut? Haha" Oscar menuntunnya untuk terus berjalan dan menikmati taman itu. Taman yang seharusnya tidak ada dahulunya. Tanah ini dulu seharusnya adalah lapangan tempat para prajurit baru diasah kemampuannya. Sepertinya, Oscar ini adalah tipe orang yang lebih menyukai negosiasi dan perjanjian ketimbang dengan konflik dan perang. Jauh berbeda dengan Alice.

Kemudian Oscar menggandeng tangannya untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang panjang di salah satu sisi jalan. "Duduklah." Seraya menepuk-nepuk kursi itu, mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk bersamanya. Skipper menurut, segera ia merapikan buntut jasnya yang cukup panjang, mengibasnya kebelakang agar tidak terduduki lalu menjadi kusut.

"Hei, kalau boleh tahu... apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

Skipper bergeming sesaat.

Ia mengingat bagaimana orang misterius membuatnya gagal untuk meraih zaman masa lalu yang sebelumnya ia tuju, orang yang membuatnya kehilangan _headphone _dan mata _chip_nya—ya, ia baru menyadarinya beberapa menit yang lalu—dan membuatnya kehilangan kontak dengan timnya di zaman yang seharusnya. Dan mungkin saja sebentar lagi Skipper mengetahui dampak dari aksi orang misterius itu yang paling klimaks. _Ada kemungkinan Skipper tidak dapat kembali ke zamannya, dan terjebak dalam masa depannya sendiri._

* * *

_To Be Continued  
Coming soon: Chapter 5- Separation_

_Pojok Bacotan Author:_

__Mm... Halo... 8""D /apa /plak  
Perasaan doang apa fandom ini makin sepi yah? 8"D Ayo dong, mana suaranya? /sendirinyangilang /dicolok

Btw ada yang ngebayangin Sphere itu kayak gimana tampangnya? Kalo mau, di gallery fb saya banyak itu bertebaran doodle-doodle Sphere dan para PoM BL next generation /dzigh. Mereka itu hasil fangirlingan tiga diva PoMI yang frustasi sama seorang dugong 8""D /abaikan /iyaabaikan

Ja ne~  
_Review?_


End file.
